Everything will be okay
by Jessea Katsuki Kane
Summary: Bakugo is a bully but nobody knows that he's gay. He's also a very emotional person but he can't tell anyone. He gets targeted by some god and doesn't know the reason for it. He's up to run away from Japan and to go to camp halfblood with the others of 1-A.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Boku No Hero Academia or the books of Percy Jackson.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

It's a normal day at the academie. Bakugo is walking to the classroom. He was late for class and is angry. His mother was gone to see her friend that morning and didn't set a alarm for him. While Bakugo doesn't respect the teachers or school. He still cares about his grades. His dream to become a hero is already in his mind sinds his childhood. While the idiot Deku is better than him, but he would never say that outloud. He's always trying to be the best fighter of them all. _(Bakugo: 'I'm the best of them all! I'm not trying, I'm already the best! You shut up and don't ever say such a thing!' Writer: 'Okay, Okay. I got it and first of all, don't forget that Deku is stronger than you.'Bakugo: 'What did you just say! I'll kill you, you idiot! And begin with the story!')_

He gets to the door of the classroom and pushes it open. He walks inside and everybody looks at him. He doesn't understand why. Normally when he's late, everybody just ignores him and go farther with the lesson. Out of the blue he feels arms around me. He's being hugged. He gets red from embarrassment or anger. It's really hard to guess. He punches the person in the stomach and turns to punch that person. But when he looks, it's All MIght. He looks shocked and hands his hand out. Everybody, except Todoroki and Deku, in the class looks in shock to the scene in front of them. Bakugou helping someone after hurting them. Now, that's something new. All Might gets up and says 'Wow, wow. Bakugo you've become stronger. Sit down so that I can explain you what I'm here for.' Bakugo goes to his seeth.

All Might gets on stage of the teacher and says 'Hello students! So that everyone is here. Let's begin my speech. So there are going to be new students in your class. They are going to arrive in a few minutes with Eraser Head. So be nice and welcome them.' He walks out of the classroom and closes the door. The students begin to talk about the new students.

There is a knock at the door and the door gets opened. Eraser Head and a little group of people come inside the classroom. They all look different from race. Eraser Head walks up to the front of the room and says 'Silence students. As you're informed, there are new students, but they're not people with quirks. They will tell themselves what they are.' One girl and one boy come forward. The boy is average height and has messy black hair and his seagreen eyes attract the most attention. It's as if everyone sees a calm sea. Bakugo sees his eyes and thinks 'What a handsome guy. What the fuck! Oh, fuck my life! Why would I think he's handsome. Like I'm a gay! That's unpossible!' _(Bakugo: Stop talking in my place you shithair and I'm not gay! Writer: Yeah, sure. You're totally straight.*Sarcastic*Bakugo: *Glares*) _The other girl has long blond hair and is tall. Her eyes are grey. Everybody feels superiority that see her. Like the thunder and storm are in her eyes. The girl begins speaking and says: 'Hello everyone, sorry for disturbing you guys in the middle of the year. As you guys heard, we're not humans.' The guy goes further with speaking: 'We're demigods. We are half god and half human.' The students murmur a little and the boy goes further with explaining: 'Our godly sides are Roman or Greek gods. I know that some of you are not going to believe us but the Roman and Greek gods are real people. They have been real since the beginning of humanity. They created humanity.'

Out of the blue a voice is heard. It's Yaoyorozu. He says 'Wait, so all the goddesses are like the drawings of the people in that time?!' The girl answers: 'Yes, they are. Say such a thing again in the middle of me speaking or I'll get angry. Got it? Okay, so I hope that we get along.'

The teacher says that we don't have lessons for today so we get introduced with the demigods. Everyone walk together to the the dorms and Deku asks 'Wait. Where are you guys going to sleep?' Annabeth answers 'Eraser Head told us to share rooms. So everyone is going to sleep in a room with someone else.' Bakugo tries to protest but the Annabeth gets him to go along. Except he's going to share a room with someone he knows. He choses Shoto and Shoto says that he's okay with that. Percy says 'Annabeth and I are going to sleep in Todoroki's room. Deku and Leo are together. Frank and Minoru are together. Uraraka and Hazel, you guys are going to share.

Everyone goes to their room and set up the second bed. The visitors unload their luggage and get dressed. After a few minutes, everybody congregates into the living room. Bakugo gets angry as usual. Deku is nice to everyone and talks with joy to the demigods. Almost everyone has a good time. At the end of the night, Deku and Percy become really close and talk a little more. While in the room of Todoroki, Bakugo and Todoroki are changing into their PJ's. Bakugo is brushing his teeth and Todoroki is laying on his bed. Bakugo gets out of the bathroom and closes the light. He gets in his sleeping bag and tries to sleep. But the ground is very hard and uncomfortable. This only is a problem for Bakugo because the others have a floor covering in their rooms. Todoroki guesses that it must not feel comfortable to sleep and asks: 'Do you want sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the ground.'

Bakugo doesn't want that. While he would enjoy a bed but he doesn't like to use the property of other people while the other has to be uncomfortable. He answers: 'I don't want to sleep in your bed, Half-And-Half. Just sleep I'm okay with the sleeping bag.' Todoroki protests and says: 'You have to fight tomorrow. I don't think that it's going to be practical if you back is going to hurt.' Bakugo says loudly but not loud enough to wake the others up: 'Okey but let's sleep together. We can leave a space between us with a pillow.' Todoroki agrees and goes to the right side of the bed. Bakugo takes two pillows on the piles of pillows. He sets one of the pillows in the middle of the and the other on the top. He gets under the blanket and lays down. He turns his back to Todoroki and falls into a deep slumber. Todoroki doesn't turn and looks at Bakugo. But something unexpected happens. Bakugo turns to Todoroki and hugs his stomach. Todoroki stiffens and his eyes are wide open. Todoroki calms down from the shock and tries to get Bakugo off but it doesn't work. Bakugo hugs him tighter. Todoroki gives up and relaxes. He thinks that it's better to sleep now than struggle or he'll have to wake up a angry Bakugo. He closes his eyes and drifts off in a deep slumber.

Almost everyone is eating breakfast except Bakugo and Todoroki. Percy asks if he should wake them up but the junior hero's stop him. Iida says: 'I don't think that's a good idea. Bakugo is already short-tempered and he's worst in the morning.' Percy waves him off and opens the door. He looks inside and immediately turns around to get his phone. Everyone just looks confused to him. He takes a picture of something and calls the others to come near him. The demigods just stay where they are but the hero's stand up. They're shocked at what their seeing. Bakugo and Todoroki are sharing the bed. Deku gets curious and goes through the group of demigods. He gets inside the room and gets the blanket off of the two. Todoroki opens his eyes and blushes. Now the door of the bedroom is wideopen. Everyone sees the view. Bakugo is hugging Todoroki in his sleep. The girls find it really cute and take a few pictures. The guys take pictures too to mock Bakugo later. Deku doesn't even look shocked. He acts as if it's the most normal thing in the world. He shakes Bakugo's shoulder and Bakugo wakes up. He looks confused and tries to go back to sleep. Everyone finds it adorable and out of character for Bakugo to act like that. Bakugo stands in sitting and looks where the noise comes from. He looks angry and as if he wants to kill everyone at this moment. He screams: 'What the fuck are you guys doing looking in my room! Can't you give privacy to someone for once in your life!' Todoroki interrupts him and reminds him that his in his bedroom. Bakugo calms down for a few second but after Todoroki is done talking, he screams again.

* * *

After Todoroki eats his breakfast, everyone goes to the training room. Bakugo said that he wasn't hungry and didn't have a appetite. Todoroki secretly took some food with him if Bakugo gets hungry. They're all fighting with skill. The hero's are impressed by the demigods, even Bakugo. _(Bakugo: 'ARE YOU MEANING THIS! I'm not impressed, you shit! I'm stronger than them!' Writer: 'I don't think so. They're the children of the Greek and Roman gods, Bakugo.' Bakugo: 'They just have a advance, that's all.' Writer: 'Okay, that's right. You're hardworking. You're my favourite character so I will always like your characteristics.' Bakugou: 'I know everyone wants to be me.' Writer: 'I don't mean that. I mean that you're a good person, but not great person. Don't forget that.') _Percy took a pen out of the blue. Iida looked confused to him and asked why he took a pen out of his pocket. Percy grinned and challenged him to fight him. Iida looked ready and got in fighting position.

Percy clicked the pen and it turned into a sword. Iida just looked confused and Percy attacked. Iida was back conscience and ran to his right but Percy was faster and slashed the sword in front of his leg. Iida took that as a advantage and tried to punch him. His plan didn't work. Percy pushed him to the ground and set his gladius against his neck. Iida said: 'Good fight Percy. Maybe you could teach me how to do what you did.' Percy answers back: 'Sure, but it's going to be hard. Just saying.' Iida agrees and the others ask for help too. Everybody now has a partner to work with except Bakugo. Bakugo looks and sees Percy. He challenges him and Percy agrees. They stand in fighting position and make a few circles. Bakugo's hands are visibly making little explosions. The smoke in his hands becomes bigger and bigger. Percy thinks: 'Wouw, he looks strong. If he just was calmer than he would be a great partner to fight with. Sad that he's such a angry person.' _(Percy: 'Still, his characteristic is hot. You know.' Writer: 'Yeah, like he's really overprotective over his collection of All Might merch. Percy: What? He has merchandise of his favourite hero. That's so cute.' Bakugo: 'What are doing! Can't you keep something secret for once and I'm not cute!' Writer: 'Okay, calm down.' *Looks at Percy* Percy: 'So Bakugo, you really have a whole collection of merchandise of All Might?' Bukugo: 'Shut up. Back to the story.') _Percy uses his sword as protection and almost loses it. Percy takes a step back and the others begin the notice the fight between the boys. The explotion that Bakugo was not quit at all. It grabbed the attention of Annabeth for sure. She sees that he has a original style of fighting.

Bakugo jumps to the other side of Percy and punches him. Percy takes a few passes back and Bakugo asks if he hurt him a lot. Percy says: 'No problem, just let me see what you can do.' Bakugo gets it and tries to attach him again but this time Percy has a plan. He takes a step to the right and Bakugo's hand ends up hitting the floor. Percy takes his arm and flips him. It looks like Percy is going to win but Bakugo makes a flip. He almost kicks Percy's face but Percy gets saved by his reflexes. Percy takes a few steps back and gets his balance good. He runs at him and points his gladius to Bakugo. Bakugo isn't fast enough and falls on his backside. Todoroki is a little alarmed but doesn't make a move. Todoroki knows that Bakugo would be furious if he helped him. Bakugo would think that Todoroki sees him as a weak person. Percy sets the end sword against his neck and says: 'You're a great fighter even if you look like someone that would make rational decisions. Maybe we can train together in the future if you would like to.' Bakugo agrees and is happy with it even if he lost. He understands that they have been given a gift. He still is a little agree because he wasn't thinking fast enough.

* * *

Dinner is made by Annabeth and Iida that night. A delicious tonkatsu pork and rice. Beside that was a bunch of Greek gyros. Tokoyami, Sero, Kaminari and Jiro are setting up the table and the others are in the living room waiting until everything is done. Leo and Percy are trying to get into the kitchen but they get stopped by Annabeth's glare. They look a little hestitand but they still go inside. Leo takes the spoon off of annabeth's hand while Percy begins to ask her some questions. About what they should do this night. Annabeth gets embarrassed and shouts at him that he shouldn't talk about such things in public. Iida acts as if it doesn't bother him and pushes Leo out of the kitchen. So that nothing gets messed up.

After a few minutes, Annabeth says that dinner is ready. Everybody sits down at the table. Everyone places some of the delicious food they prepared, except Bakugo doesn't have a big plate of food. Hazel notices this and asks him why he doesn't eat that much. Kirishima takes this as a chance to learn the reason and asks too. Bakugo says: 'I don't eat that much and I'm always full of this amount. It is enough for me.' Annabeth knows better than anyone that that amount of food wouldn't be enough for a person who trains as much as him but she doesn't say anything. She still has to find out why he's like that. She doesn't want to alarm him or it will be harder to get to the truth. She notices that Bakugo looks a little at the point to leave the table. Bakugo has been on his tenen sinds Annabeth caused that everyone's attention was on his eating habits.

He has had problems with his appetite sinds he was a child. He doesn't get hungry when he's stressed or angry. Nobody except his parents know about it. He's scared that some people are going to see it as a weakness. They're going to care for him and he doesn't want to be a target. He has been hurt before. When he was an child he had made some bad friends. The group still is contact with him. Whenever he goes to visit his parents he sees them. They normally don't hang out around those streets but they know when he can leaves academy. They became friends when he was on his way to his house when he was 8 years old. He was walking around the neighborhood when he walked against them. They told him that they were in a different school but they lived in the same neighborhood. They a group. They used their powers to challenge each other. They got closer after a time but they didn't know something about him. He was gay and he knew that they were homophobic. They made comments about how homos were disgusting or abnormal. He believed them in some aspects. They were the only people who really liked to talk to him. He trusted them.

He's on his way when they see him and great him. One of them, named Theo, doesn't greet him. Theo is 1,90 meters tall and handsome. He has a sharp jawline and and has black curly hair. He's back is straight and looks like a leader type. His voice is deep and makes girls drool. _(Bakugo: _He looks suspiciously to him. He asks: 'I've noticed something about you. You've been blushing for no reason the last years. I didn't say anything until now because we're friends and such. So give me you reason?' Everybody looked at Bakugo. Bakugo hesitated for 10 seconds. He immediately answered that he must be overreacting because who would like a guy if their a guy self. The others leave it and don't question him further but Theo isn't sure of Bakugo is telling the truth. The moment that Bakugo hesitated to answer the question, the answer was clear.

He was gay. Maybe Bakugo likes him. He can't do that. How can he be friends with someone so abnormal. Those homo people are pathetic and weak and Bakugo is the total opposite of that. Getting fucked in the ass as a little submissive person. Bakugo is panicked. He's sure that the others believed him except Theo. Theo is sort of the leader of the group. He's the smartest of the whole group too. He knows that even he believed him, he still would be on his toes. Bakugo tries to act normal as usual but Theo has been staring at him for the last 30 minutes. He asks him to stop and he acts as if he doesn't understand what he's meaning. Bakugo gets angry and screams at him. Theo others watch and Theo isn't bothered. Bakugo realises that he's screaming against a brick wall and gives up. He says that he's going to go home and goes to the direction of his parents house. Just as he's going to open the door. He sees that Theo has been following him and has him against to wall. How could he so careless.

He should have looked if someone was after him. Theo makes the space between their faces shorter. Bakugo feels Theo's breath against his face. He finds it hot and gets a semi-erect. Bakugo panics and tries to shove Theo away but Theo doesn't budge. He looks at him straight and calls the others their name. Out of the corner, the rest of the gang comes. They look disgusted at him and have bats with them. Theo takes a step back but has still has Bakugo in a firm grip. Jackson, one of the gang members, ties his hand together and punches him hard in the stomach. Bakugo can't make any explosions and his stomach hurt a lot. He tries to take the robes of but doesn't do anything. The rope is specially made for people with quirks. Thanks to the rope, the person can't use their powers. Someone else forces his head up and the other cut his shirt off. He tries to escape but he's overpowered. He feels a burning pain on his chest. He sees that Theo is carving something on his chest with the dagger. While he feels a hand on his pants. He panics and screams for help. Even before he can scream for more than 5 second, some duct tape is set on his mouth. His screams for help are muffled and he's getting assaulted in front of his own home. He becomes desperate and begins to cry because he's scared. Theo stops carving on his chest and grabs his neck. 'You will see what happens with you disgusting faggots. It's not like you would care about your dick, would you? You're just a stops carbing on his chest and grabs his hair. 'You will see what happens with you disgusting faggots. It's not like you would care about your dick. Your a sissy and not a real man. You probably like to get fucked up your loses his mind. He tugs the rope harder and harder until he feels numb.. That must have left a scar at his wrists. Out of the blue one the the boys gets thrown off of him. The others let him fall to the ground except Theo. He grabs his neck and chokes him. 'I'm going to die', he thinks. Than he can breath again. The hands on his neck are gone but he has a hard time. His throat hurts and his heart is beating to fast. His lungs are on fire.

Kirishima sees that everyone is fighting someone else. He looks at Bakugo and notices that a guy is choking him. He runs as fast as possible to them and punches the guy strongly. He looks at Bakugo. He sees that Bakugo's lips are blue from the cold and lack of air inside his lungs. He does CPR but it isn't enough just to pump his chest. He knows that Bakugo is going to be angry but it's to save his live. He does mouth to mouth. He does it for about 3 times until Bakugo's air canal is open enough. He lays Bakugo on his side and waits until he's done with puking. It doesn't last last long because Bakugo didn't eat that much. After Bakugo is back to his senses, he cries. He cries in agony and pain. He looks so vulnerable and sad. Kirishima takes him into a hug. Bakugo clings to him and cries on his shoulder. Kirishima covers him with his jacket and takes him in bridal hug. He walks up to the others. Deku and Percy immediately come to him. Deku pets Bakugo's hair and says sweets words to calm him down. After a few minutes, everyone has finished the gangsters. They go back to the dorms and lay Bakugo in the bed of Kirishima. Kirishima insisted that he would take care of him. Everybody goes to their bedroom and try to drift of to dreamland. Kirishima changes Bakugo's clothing to casual and comfortable clothing. Bakugo wakes up and cries silently when Kirishima is in the bathroom. Bakugo thinks that nobody heard him but Kirishima did. Kirishima goes into the room and asks if he could hug Bakugo. Bakugo being vulnerable says: 'Yes.' Together they both fall into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I've worked really long for this and I'm not sure if I should continue this story. Maybe you could send some recommendations to set the story further. I don't have any ideas to set this story further. You can send me a mail.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters of Boku No Hero Academia and Percy Jackson.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kirishima feel that Bakugo is squirming and mumbling in his sleep. Bakugo's face is full of pain and fear. Kirishima notices that he himself must have moved when he was asleep because his back is was turned against Bakugo. He tries to take Bakugo in his embrace but Bakugo slaps in his hand away and struggles of fear. This time Kirishima does is slowly while he whispers: 'Everything is okay. Calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you.' He strokes Bakugo's hair until he calms down totally and he then heard the bedroom door open. He looks up and sees Todoroki. Todoroki asks quietly if Bakugo is okay. Kirishima explains that Bakugo had a nightmare and he talks a little too loudly. Bakugo opens his eye for a few seconds but falls asleep again. Todoroki tells him to be quiet and gets into the bed. Kirishima doesn't protest because he understands that Todoroki is worried about Bakugo.

Todoroki hugs Bakugo with one arm so that Kirishima can also embrace the cutie pie. _(Bakugo: What..the..fuck..did you just call me! You shit! I'm going to kill you! Don't ever dare to call me that again! Have you understood?! Writer: Okay, Okay. I got it. You don't have to be angry anymore. *sounding like she means it but not taking him seriously truly*) _Bakugo wakes up and feels pressure on him. He tries to move from the discomfort and heat. He can't move and opens his eyes out of annoyment. He sees that Kirishima and Todoroki are on top of him. He screams of shock. Both the guys open their eyes and ask if he's okay. He screams: 'I was okay until you both were on top of me! And why the fuck are you guys even near me! Get off of me right now!' 'Calm down. Don't you remember what happened yesterday night. We saved you and you had nightmares the whole night. So, me and Kirishima kept you calm the whole night. Let us sleep for once and you're warm and comfortable', Todoroki says, while drifting back to a deep sleep. Bakugo doesn't know what to do. He stays stiff for a few seconds and tries to remember what happened. He remembers that the gang had find out that he was gay.

_I begin to see dark. I see that Theo is grinning and enjoying the moment. I try to pry his hands of but I can't my hand are still tied up. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I don't want to die like this! I panic more and more. I begin to lose consciousness. The pain becomes worse and worse every second. I want to scream but my throat hurts so much. The others are holding me still and my whole body feels the pressure of them. The stone ground hurts me more and more. I want to cry from the pain but I won't. I won't cry. This is not worth my tears. Out of the blue I hear someone going near us. The body's on top of me are gone and only Theo is still here. I begin to feel that breathing is impossible now. Theo begins to put more pressure and I lose consciousness. At that moment I still feel the cold wind against my face. The pressure is gone and someone is holding me. It feels like they're doing CPR. The he does mouth to mouth and I want to protest. Nobody can kiss me and especially not some guy. Great my first kiss is gone to a stranger. I feel that my breathing gets normal and cough but I can't open my eyes. The exhaustion kicks in and I fall asleep._

Bakugo is in shock. He lays back down and stays still. He doesn't want to disturb them. He waits until they're totally knocked out. He gets out of the bed and tiptoes to the bathroom to change. Bakugo brushes his teeth and combs his hair. He changes into his clothes that he brought with him when he got out of the bedroom. He opens the door to exit the room but it makes a creaking a noise. Bakugo turns his head to look to Todoroki and Kirishima and luckily aren't awake. He lets out a sign and gets out of the room. Then he closes the door quietly and goes to the kitchen. Kaminari sees that Bakugo has woken up and makes a plate for him. Annabeth had asked him to help her with making Bakugo to eat. Bakugo comes inside and sees that there are 3 plates. He knows that the third is for him but he doesn't have an appetite. He gets a glass of water and walks out of the kitchen. He sits down on the couch and Nico comes comes inside the living room. He sits near him and says: 'You should eat something. At least to it for Deku. He has been panicking sinds yesterday and is worried for you. If you want to I can bring you a plate.' Bakugo declines and says that he would do it on his own. The child of Hades and the hero both come back into the kitchen. Nico goes back to his seat and Bakugo sits too. He eats a little and Percy asks how he is. Bakugo answers with a short 'good'.

Tyson asks if they want to try some of the new weapons he made. Bakugo is interested and asks if he makes armors. Tyson says yes and they go to the living room. Iida says: 'Finally he's talking. Should we talk about the night before?' Silena stops him and says that it's better to be silent until Bakugo is back to the old one. Then they can ask what exactly happened to him. While Bakugo and Tyson are talking, Tyson asks: 'So, why did those guys attack you yesterday?'

_Frank hears this and looks shocked. Hazel that was having a conversation with him noticed this and asked if something happened. He told them and Bakugo looks down to the ground. The others on the kitchen are looking at the two and wait for Bakugo to scream. But it doesn't happen. Bakugo tells that he doesn't want to talk about it and that it's his business . Bakugo wants to cry from all the memories but doesn't. He isn't weak. He's strong and aggressive. Deku knows that position of Bakugo. Bakugo is stressed and under pressure. The last moment Deku saw him like that was when Bakugo was training to get into the A.U.. Bakugo and everyone else had stressed a lot. Especially Bakugo had been looking confident but Deku had passed his house when he was on his way to the academie. Bakugo's back was against the wall and had his hands hiding his face. Deku stopped and got behind the wall next to the opening to the house of Bakugo's house. Deku could finally hear clearly what Bakugo was mummering. He heard: 'I'm not going to fail. I'm not going to fail. I can do this. You know what. Fuck my life! Ahhh! I'm going to fail and then I'm going to be some idiot with quirks that isn't a hero. I don't want to be some citizen. …'_

Bakugou stood up and took a deep breath. Deku hided in the shadows and waited until Bakugo was gone. Deku's memory got interrupted by Leo's loud voice. He looks up and sees Leo is running around the room and annoying Nico. Nico huffs and gets up to go to his room. Percy, Luuk and Jason are laughing their ass off. Annabeth wacks Percy's head and Jason gets hit by Piper. Clarisse throws a dagger at Luuk's direction and it land just 5 centimetres of his face. He isn't even bothered and Clarisse gets angrier. She takes her sword and jumps over the table. Luuk falls and Clarisse falls with him on the ground. She comes closer to his face and looks him dead in the eyes. She traitens him for a few minutes and the others go to the living room to watch tv.

* * *

There is a knock at the door and Tokoyami opens the door. He sees a American in a wheelchair. Ojiro asks who it is and he answers that he doesn't know. Grover comes to the door too and greets Chiron. Grover says that he's someone to trust and Chiron comes inside. He comes in the living room. The hero's are a little awkward because they don't know who this guy is. Percy stand up and hugs him. Percy introduces him as their guardian. Uraraka asks why they need a guardian if they're demigods. Luuk tells that demigods that just discover that they're demigods, don't have control over their powers if they have one. Or that enemies of the gods come after their children. 'Why are you in the wheelchair?', asks Percy. Chiron tells that he wasn't sure if it would be a great idea to walk around as a centaur. Aoyama asks what a centaur is and Chiron gets of the wheelchair. Koda's, Sero's and Asui's mouths are wide open from the shock. Todoroki and Bakugou look interested and the other hero's look confused. The demigods laugh at the expressions of the hero's and Todoroki asks: 'Are you partly horse or is it just the body?' Chiron answers: 'I don't have tendencies of a horse, just the body.' Bakugo and Todoroki nod with understanding expressions and go back with what they were doing.

Chiron stops them and tells everyone to sit down. Jason asks if something happened. 'There', Chiron says tired, 'is danger on the way. The gods have been having problems between each other. It's been find out that a group of demigods have quirks. The gods are panicking and fighting with each other. It's been found out that they're planning to attack Class 1-A. It's not safe for you guys to be here and the demigods too. We don't know who's ordering them to do this but we have to be careful.' Frank than asks what they have to do and Chiron says that the hero's have to go to camp halfblood. Where their protected by the borders. They can also learn how to fight with a weapon. Bakugo says: 'But what's going to happen with the lessons. It's the middle of the school year and we don't even know a lot about you guys. You told us that the enemies were also demigods. So, don't they have the possibility of coming inside that camp.' Iida looks surprised at Bakugo comment and agrees with him. 'We know when a demigod has other powers outside of their godly power. That's why we trust the camp. If you guys stay here longer, you could get traced by the demigods.' says the centaur.

Everybody understands and get their bags ready. The demigods are already done with packing because they didn't had the chance to bring all that they had. Bakugo is in his room taking his belongings. He feels uncomfortable already. There is something that nobody knows about Bakugo. He easily gets homesick. He doesn't feel comfortable in somebody else's house. He takes his All Might toys in his bag. They're on the bottom because he doesn't want to let everyone know that he has a little collection of them. He also doesn't want to lose them if the building gets attacked. The collection is his one of his only treasures. Clarisse screams that everyone has to be ready or she would drag them out. Annabeth cuts her off and takes her out of the room. Percy interfiers and Clarisse gets angry at him. The other demigods just watch because they're used to them fighting. The hero's are ready and are getting annoyed with them fighting. Bakugo tells them to stop or he'll beat them up. Clarisse tries to act cool but it can be seen that she was shocked by his loud voice. Annabeth thanks him and they wait outside. Momo asks how they're going to go and Leo, Jason and Percy are grinning. They tell her that it's a popular person. The hero's are confused but don't say anything. They have learned that it's impossible to understand those three.

* * *

A limo comes in front of the building. The car looks expensive. It looks like those that celebrities use to go to the oscars. Except the car is too little for everyone to step. Uraraka asks how they're going to fit in there if they're with 26 people. Piper tells that it's not a normal car. The doors open by itself and everyone gets inside. The inside is bigger than how it looks from the outside. There is food and drinks and leather seats. Bakugo sits the farthest of everyone as possible. He takes his earphones Someone is at the front at the driver's seat. The person stands up and goes in the light. Bakugo immediately knows who it is, it's Apollo. Apollo smiles and says: 'Hello, everyone. I'm Apollo and I will be taking you guys to camp halfblood. Does anyone of you people with quirks know about me.' The demigods are embarrered and facepalm. It's silent and Apollo begins to walk up to Bakugo. He asks why Bakugo is being silent. Everyone is surprised that Bakugo has knowledge over the gods. Bakugou says that he just knows a little and that they should shut up. He screams with annoyed voice: 'Apollo maybe you should get us to that stupid fucking camp!' Apollo is taken back by the volume of his voice but smiles nicely to him and walks back to the steering wheel. Everyone begins with each other. The hero's are asking questions about the camp and the demigods, except Nico, answer them happily. While Bakugo is staring out of the window with his earphones in both his ears. The night is awakening and the stars are shining.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry, that this chapter is shorter than the first and that it didn't have much adventure. Later chapter will have a lot of fighting scenes with details. It took too long to write one chapter with 3500+ words. I will be posting chapters more frequently though. If you have any ideas, you can always send a few ideas through mail or the comments.


	3. Autor's note

I know that the story is still at it's first 2 chapters but I need to study for the exams. Sorry, that I will not be posting a chapter this week. The third will be out the latest at 31 March.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters of Boku No Hero Academia and Percy Jackson.

* * *

It's night and Apollo stops in front of a forest. The hero's are confused and asks why their not at the camp. The demigods explain that the camp itself is in the forest. So, that it's hidden from the monsters and mortals. It could be dangerous on the way and Apollo is going back to Olympus at here. They go out of the car and Apollo tells them that their luggage will be send to the camp and that he can't go any further with them. Apollo races away not even a second later the last door closes. Aoyama didn't expect that and dirt gets everywhere over him. He's angry that his outfit and he are fully dirty but he doesn't complain. He can take a shower in the camp. Bakugo is a little drowsy because he was the last person to wake up.

Bakugo stretches his body out and Todoroki is staring at him. He asks rudely why he's looking at him and that he should mind his business. Todoroki turns to the demigods to listen. Percy tells the hero's that they should stand near one of the demigods because there could be some monsters back from the underworld. They nod their heads and they're on their way.

Bakugo is at the back of the group and looks around. He hears a sound from high up. He looks up and his eyes get blocked. There is some sort of spit on his face and he curses. The others don't notice this because he always curses. After all the slimy fluid is off of him. He's scared. He immediately recognises the monster. It's the Minotaurus. His voice gets stuck and his body is totally stiff. Kirishima is bored and wants to talk with Bakugo a little but he gets surprised. He calls for Percy but he isn't with them. Bakugo attacks the monster and the monster's back hits the wall. The Minotaurus growls and runs up to Bakugo. Clarisse takes her sword and tells to other demigods to protect the others. They all nod their head. Bakugo protests and asks why he can't kill the Minotaurus himself. Frank tells him to stay where he is and that they shouldn't walk away anywhere or they will be in more danger.

The Minotaurus storms up to the teenagers. Percy runs up to Minotaurus and Clarisse runs after him. The others just facepalm except Leo and Nico. Nico just looks like he wants to kill Percy and Leo is grinning. The Japanese heros are just in shock but Bakugo and Todoroki are getting bored. The monster is killed by Percy at the end of it.

* * *

Clarisse glares at him and begins to nag about movements that Percy supposedly did wrong. Annabeth rolls her eyes and tells her to shut up or she has to clean the whole the Ares cabinet. Clarisse finally shuts up and just runs of to the camp on her own because she's stronger than all of the other demigods. She also says before going: 'These Japanese people are also a hasard. Why do we have to do this? I swear, I am going to kill them one day. They just can't leave everything to us. They're the fucking gods! They should be protecting them, not us. I'm just so sick of them saying that we're heros. Like, I get it. I've heard it many times before.'

Piper and Bakugo are getting sick of them fighting with each other. They tell them to shut up or they'll do it for them. Bakugo asks what her powers are and she tells that she can force people to obey her with her voice. Bakugo raises his eyebrow at her comment. She reashures him that she never would do it if it isn't needed. Bakugo looks at her for a few seconds while walking.

They arrive at Camp Half-blood. There are a few demigods outside the dining place. They greet the demigods and asks who the Japanese are. Bakugo answers in their place and they look impressed by him. Drew looks at him in the eyes and everyone except Bakugo what is coming. Drew walks slowly up to the group of the Japanese. She comes to the side the blond and asks: 'So, what's your name hotty? Are you a son of Zeus?' Todoroki comes between them and tells her that they aren't demigods but people with quirks. She doesn't listen to him and takes Bakugo's arm. Bakugo looks annoyed and angry. He pulled his arms away and asked angrily with a tick Japanese accent: 'Didn't you hear him? I'm not a demigod and don't touch me!' Drew is the offended by this and walks away with her sisters. They look apologetically to them and walk at her back.

Jason apologises for the discomfort and they go to Chiron. Chiron half hugs everyone, even Bakugo. Bakugo just looks awkward. Chiron just ignores this and explains that they all can chose to sleep that they want to if the person is okay with it. The the Hermes cabinet is too full and there are no places left for any person. Jason tells Bakugo that he can sleep in his cabinet. It's the only place where Drew cannot go there. Bakugo agrees. He doesn't want to see her again.

While Drew and the other children of Aphrodite are eating their dinner. They were on their way when they noticed the group come inside with foreigners. Drew immediately noticed Bakugo walking. She thought that he was very handsome for a Japanese person. She never really found Asians good looking but Bakugo has a sort of different look than most Japanese boys. His hair is not the best for her but his jawline is very defined. He was a dick to her too but his voice was so sexy and rough.

Drew's thoughts gets interrupted by one of her sisters complaining about a guy not being interested in her. She tells her to be silent for a few minutes. Everyone on the table looks at her and asks why she's so angry. She tells them that it's nothing and that she's just tired. They don't ask questions after that and they all go outside after being done with eating.

Chiron calls everyone to him and everyone sees the group of Japanese teens. Chiron tells the demigods and the mythical monsters that these heros are going stay in Camp Half-blood for a time. The Japanese heros greet them and most of them begin a conversation with the campers. Bakugo and Todoroki are at the side but some of the children of Hermes begin to speak with Todoroki. They try to get Bakugo also into the conversation but Bakugo doesn't want to speak. They get it and leave him.

Bakugo is feeling uncomfortable. He really doesn't enjoy the amount of people that are in the camp but the weapons and swords look cool. He walks up to the stalls with the bows and arrows. He walks to the targets that he saw on the way. There is no one and he can finally take a break of the big amount of people he has been with the last week. He hits the bullseye a few times almost but misses a few shots. He then feels arms around him. He elbows the person. It's Drew. She falls to the ground and moans about him being hard to get. He takes takes her from the shirt and says: 'Leave me alone, you bitch. Stay away from me or I will destroy your face and kill you!' Drew backs off by this and tells him that he's being a idiot for treating a daughter of Aphrodite in such a way.

Bakugo turns back around to train a little more. He hears someone saying hello. He looks to where the voice came from. It's a blond guy. He's handsome but not Bakugo's type. The stranger greets him and introduces himself as Will. He also says his name and Bakugo asks how he knows his name. 'I'm Nico's boyfriend and he slipped your name when we talked. I don't want to make you angry but I can help you with the target if you want. I'm a child of Hermes.'

Bakugo accepts this and Will asks to show him his technique. Bakugo does it and Will gives some tips for hitting the bullseye. He finally understands it and Will leaves him alone to chat with Nico. _(Writer: 'Or to do the devil's tango.' Bakugo: 'Can't you just leave them alone.' Writer: 'Okey, okey. I will shut up and find you a partner for your sexual frustration.' Bakugo: 'I'm not sexualy frustrated! Just write the next scene.')_

* * *

All the campers and the Japanese heros around a fire. They talk about some adventures and the campers are really interested about Japan and people with quirks. Everybody has become friends except Bakugo. The campers didn't come close to him because Bakugo made it obvious that he didn't want to make friends. The guys and the girls told the others that Bakugo isn't as bad as he seems. That Bakugo is very closed off and curses a lot of habit. They get it but still find him rude. The circle around the fire is full of people. The campers are with a lot people and they begin to sing in Greek and Latin but sing a little English too. The Japanese heros don't understand anything of the songs in Latin and Greek. While Bakugo understands everything.

He had studies Latin and Greek out of interest online a few years ago. He speaks fluently and doesn't have a accent. His English is also very good but he still had a little accent. He talked like his classmates because he doesn't want to attract attention. They would be shocked because it wouldn't fit his character.

Most people enjoy the fire and the songs. Bakugo is tired and want to sleep but Jason is enjoying himself. He doesn't want to go into the crowd of people either. He asks Nico if he knows where the Zeus cabinet is. Nico describes the way and asks if he's okay. Bakugo tells him that he should leave him alone and that it's nothing. Nico shrugs it off and Bakugo walks out. He goes up the hill and sees his luggage next to a bed. He gets his pj's and changes. He gets into the bed and falls into a deep slumber.

He gets woken up by someone opening the bathroom door. He opens his eyes and tilts his head to see Jason. Jason apologises that he woke him up and that he will be quieter. Bakugo nods his head and falls back asleep.

Jason closes the door and signs. Bakugo looked really tired and exhausted while the bonfire. Jason tried to get through the crowd to tell Bakugo to go to the Zeus cabinet but he noticed that he asked Nico and he got back to singing songs. When he arrived Bakugo was on his bed but he didn't mind. It's late and he's tired too.

* * *

The next morning the Japanese hero's are scattered around the tables. Aoyama is talking about beauty product with the Aphrodite table. Bakugo, Jason and Percy are talking about weapons and battle strategies. Jason and Percy are impressed by Bakugo's intelligence. He curses a lot too but it doesn't offend them. Maybe he does look like he makes rational ideas but he actually is a very fast thinker. Bakugo finds the guys okay. They don't get offended when he tells that them that something is dumb like most people. They accept the advice and they give some advice for calming down and sneak attacks.

After breakfast, the sons of the big three and Bakugo go to the forge. Percy helps Bakugo choose a sword. The sword Bakugo chose is a gold gladius with black lining. There is also written 'atrox autem intellegens' that means 'furious but intelligent'. The gladius can also turn from a gladius into a necklace. He just has to think of wanting it turning into his gladius and it's in his hands. So, he can always near him.

They walk out of the forge and Jason is fighting one of the Ares children. The guy is around 195 cm (6 feet and 4 inches for the Americans) and is very muscled.

Percy takes his pen and it transforms into a sword. Bakugo asks if he got it from the forge too. Percy tells him that it was a present from his father. They begin to fight for a while. Bakugo is very strong but he keeps his explosions back. Percy notices this and tells him that he can use his powers if he wants to. Bakugo isn't sure because it can't cause harm for the people around them. Percy brings him to a more secluded place and challenges him. Bakugo gets ready and runs up to him. Percy finds it hard to defend himself just with his sword and takes some water from the lake nearby. He shoots it right at Bakugo. Bakugou jumps at lightning speed away from the stream of water.

This attracts the attention of a few campers. Bakugo does notice this but doesn't care. He's concentrated on winning this fight. He smears some of his sweat on the sword and Percy looks a little confused why he did that. Most of the demigods are curious why he did that and the Aphrodite demigods are disgusted by this. Bakugo activates the explosions but their not visible from far. Bakugo and Percy run at each other at the same time. The moment the gladii clash to each other, the explosions come at once. Percy gets thrown but land on his left feet. Bakugo attacks again. This time, their gladii are on their necks.

Out the blue there is fire. The flame gets a shape. It's Hades. The demigods are scared. It's the flammable monster version of Hades. Bakugo isn't scared at all and just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Hades turns to the two boys expecting fearful looks but it's the total opposite with blond. He walks up to the two and turns to Bakugo and asks what his name is. Nobody understands whats happening, even Chiron doesn't understand it. Bakugou just shrugs and asks why he should tell first of all and who he is in the first place. The Japanese hero's are just embarrassed and can't believe that Bakugo is acting as usual in front of a person in flames. Hades likes Bakugo's attitude but doesn't show it. He tells him to tell him or that he would send him to hell after he's dead. Bakugo just looks him straight in the eyes. Bakugou says: 'Okay, listen you idiot I don't give a fuck! Die! Got it you shithead! Mind your own fucking business! I don't fucking care that you Hades! Now get out of my fucking face!' Hades smiles and turns into his human form and says: 'I don't think that you should be talking to your great great grandfather.' The whole camp gasps at this. Bakugo rolls his eyes and mumbles: 'Why the fuck can't I just live without idiots being around me.'

* * *

This is the third chapter and this is just the first climax. Sorry, that this chapter came so late. My computer was broken and I couldn't write thanks to my school exams. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions, please comment them.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters of Percy Jackson and Boku No Hero Academia.

Percy is confused by this and asks his uncle if his joking. How could it be possible that Bakugo is a demigod. The gods mostly despise the Asian people. The gods of the Asian culture and the Greek and Roman gods aren't really friends. They have had a lot of fights in the past but they weren't big enough to begin a war. They still don't have a good relationship though. Bakugou looks weirded out and bored. He asks: 'I get that most people don't like me but really, you all should stop the joke. Do you guys really believe this. I swear to god that I will beat you up if you are joking right now.' Hades says that he isn't joking and that he's serious. Chiron calms everyone down and tells them to go back to their cabines.

The demigods and the Japanese heros are still at the same place. Chiron asks what for he's here. Hades says that he wants to speak with Bakugo alone. Percy protests against this. The gods always bring problems.

Bakugo is curious and says that he can speak. It must be something important or else the gods wouldn't waste their time on some teenagers. Bakugou gets transferred with fire to some big dark room. Hades says that it's his throne room. The throne that is in the middle of the opposite wall from the door. It's totally black and there are some moving things on it. It looks creepy but cool. The walls are a dark grey and there are some blood stains but it looks like someone was tortured. He also hears scream of terror outside. He wanted to look but Hades said that he shouldn't. Bakugo understands that he's in hell.

Hades begins talking: 'I understand that you don't trust me. I can't say that you're being wrong, I'm Hades at the end of it. You're in big danger. The League of Villains have a new second leader. Nobody knows who it is yet but their is the suspicion that it's a god or goddess. This person is targeting you. I don't know why but I can see that you're a powerful. You may have some powers left from your ancestors but I'm not sure. Even if you have it, it's going to be weak. Look out with what your doing. I will find out who it is with the other gods. Don't go outside the borders or you'll get exposed. If you have any question, just ask Nico. You've already met him.'

Bakugo wants to say something but sees that he's back at the camp. Chiron asks what Hades has said to him but he says that it was nothing important.

Chiron isn't sure if Bakugo is telling the truth. Bakugo has been targeted by the enemy and the gods are holding something secret. He doesn't know what yet but it will be out after a time. Chiron acts as if he believed him and got back to the room with the plans and maps. He has to find to be on top. If anyone who under suspicion as the boss, than he knows how to protect Bakugo.

Bakugo goes to the river while the others aren't looking. He wants to be alone. He sort of understands it. It also explains something. He has been hearing and seeing dead peoples ghost. He can't hear them clearly but he can understand them vaguely. They most of the time just ask him to harm the person they hate, nothing new. He got used to it and it can be irritating though. Some of them are young children or just psycho. They annoy him until he has to scare them or they leave him alone after some time.  
After some time he hears a voice in his head. The voice is rough and old. He can't understand anything except 'they're looking for you'. Bakugo begins to feel the ground crumbling under him. It's like a earthquake but it's only around him and it isn't spread around the whole camp. He tries to stand up the earth under him is gone. He falls and screams for help but hits his head against some rock. He tries to keep himself awake but the hit was to hard. He falls unconscious.

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with my academics and hadn't had time for it. I've had a hard time finding something thrilling for the story the last few weeks. Send any ideas for the story if you have some. The next chapter will be as long as the usual. 


	6. Discontinue

Sorry guys but I'm done with this story. I don't have any inspiration and I don't like the plot that I made anymore. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter. I will be writing shorter stories because I find it hard to keep up with long once. I will be writing one shots in the future maybe. It's summer vacation and a chance for me to write more frequently.


End file.
